SIALAN KAU NARUTO!
by oreneko chan
Summary: summary Sakura hanyalah satu dari sekian wanita penggemar Sasuke. Ia akan melakukan berbagai macam cara demi mendapatkan hati Sasuke. Walaupun harus berguru dengan Naruto yang notabene nya seorang fuckboy di kampus.


**SIALAN KAU NARUTO!!!**

 **oreneko chan**

 **Narusaku; NarutoxSakura**

 **Genre: Humor** **Gagal**

 **Warning: OOC, typos, 18, Absurd, dll..**

 **Rate: M**

 **Disclaimer** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 _summary_

 _Sakura hanyalah satu dari sekian wanita penggemar Sasuke. Ia akan melakukan berbagai macam cara demi mendapatkan hati Sasuke. Walaupun harus berguru dengan Naruto yang notabene nya seorang fuckboy di kampus._

 **happy reading**

.

.

.

\--

Sakura meneliti setiap pergerakan Sasuke dari balik dinding kelas. Matanya terpusat pada pria berambut raven yang sedang duduk di koridor kampus. Sesekali sudut bibirnya terangkat saat objek yang dilihatnya melakukan gestur yang sebenarnya membosankan untuk diperhatikan. Seperti menguap atau memejamkan mata. Sakura seperti maniak sekarang, maniak yang gila akan ketampanan Sasuke. Pria yang sedang dilihatnya saat ini.

"Sasuke-kun~!!"

Suara cempreng dan berisik mulai mengusik kegiatan mengintip Sakura. Seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan gaya rambut ponytail tiba-tiba menghampiri Sasuke dan langsung duduk disampingnya. Sakura kenal betul dengan gadis itu, Ino namanya atau Sakura lebih senang menyebutnya piggy. Salah satu gadis dari ratusan orang pengagum Sasuke seperti dirinya.

Ino mengenakan pakaian tanpa lengan berwarna ungu, yang ketat menonjolkan dadanya dan juga memperhatikan bagaimana lekuk pinggang serta perutnya. Sakura lebih menganggap Ino sebagai penari perut daripada seorang Mahasiswi. Lihat saja dari penampilannya, atau riasan tebal yang terpoles di wajah Ino.

"Kau sendirian Sasuke-kun?~"

"Apa kau sudah makan?~"

"Sasuke-Kyun~~"

Ino terus melontarkan macam-macam pertanyaan pada Sasuke, namun pria raven itu tidak menghiraukan gadis berisik di sampingnya dan tetap tenang memasang gaya 'stay cool' andalannya. Sakura yang masih memperhatikan dari balik dinding hanya tertawa menyaksikan adegan bagus didepannya.

'Rasakan itu piggy'

Sakura berbicara dalam hati dan tersenyum remeh. Dari raut wajahnya terpancar ekspresi kemenangan. Baru saja Sakura bersorak, semenit kemudian wajahnya berubah marah menampilkan ekspresi tak terima. Kali ini Ino sedang memeluk lengan Sasuke dengan kepala yang sengaja disandarkan ke lengan Sasuke. Sakura meremas tangannya kesal. Ia semakin kesal tatkala tak ada penolakan dari Sasuke. Oh bukan, ternyata Sakura lebih kesal lagi karna Ino sengaja menempelkan dadanya pada lengan milik Sasuke. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa Sasuke juga diam saja seakan menerima dengan senang hati?. Apa rasa empuk dari dada Ino membuat Sasuke enggan melepaskannya?. Kepala Sakura dipenuhi ratusan pertanyaan. Melihat Ino masih tetap setia menempelkan dadanya pada lengan Sasuke membuat ia berpikir. Bagaimana jika yang di posisi Ino adalah dirinya, mungkinkah Sasuke tetap diam dan merasakan empuk dari dadanya. Spontan saat berpikir seperti itu ia langsung meletakan kedua telapak tangannya pada dadanya dan meremas lembut dadanya.

'tidak sebesar milik piggy'

Sakura ingin berteriak rasanya. Memaki Ino dengan tingkah nakal nya yang berani menggoda Sasuke atau Memaki dadanya sendiri yang tidak lebih besar dari milik Ino bahkan cenderung datar.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, seorang pria dengan rambut kuning memperhatikan Sakura dari belakang. Pria itu menatap heran sekaligus bingung dengan kelakuan gadis bersurai pink di depannya. Siang hari seperti ini ada gadis yang meremas remas dadanya sendiri di tempat umum, tentu membuat dia heran. Pria dengan rambut kuning itu lalu menghampiri Sakura dan menepuk pundak gadis itu dari belakang.

"sakura?" Sakura terkejut bukan main, hampir saja dirinya jatuh karna lututnya terasa lemas. Ia langsung menyingkirkan kedua lengannya dari dada dan berusaha bersikap normal.

"tchh!! Mau apa kau Naruto bodoh?" Pria berambut kuning yang diketahui bernama Naruto itu hanya tersenyum memperhatikan cengiran bodohnya. Naruto sesekali melirik ke arah dada Sakura. Seakan mengerti dengan arah pandangan Naruto, Sakura memasang wajah galak dengan tangan terkepal.

"Berani kau sebarkan kegiatan yang aku lakukan tadi, ku pukul kau hingga babak belur." Ancaman Sakura rupanya hanya dibalas tawa kecil dari Naruto.

"tidak-tidak, kau pikir aku orang jahat yang suka menyebar aib orang lain ?" Ucap Naruto dengan santai. Sakura menurunkan kembali kepalan tangannya.

"Memang apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Apa kau memperhatikan si rambut pantat ayam dan Ino?" Tambah Naruto. Naruto menatap lurus ke arah Sasuke dan Ino yang masih setia memeluk lengan Sasuke. Sakura menunduk dan diam seperti anak kecil yang tertangkap basah mencuri uang ibunya. Naruto sekarang paham dengan masalah yang terjadi pada Sakura. Seketika sebuah ide muncul di pikiran Naruto.

"Aku bisa membantumu mendapatkan Sasuke." Naruto memandang ke arah Sakura diiringi dengan senyuman yang sulit diartikan. Spontan Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dengan ekspresi penuh harap.

"benarkah itu Naruto??" Ucap Sakura yang terdengar sangat berharap.

"tentu asal kau mau mengikuti ucapanku aku akan memberitahumu tentang 'bagaimana caranya mendapatkan hati sasuke' "

Bagaimana caranya mendapatkan hati Sasuke.

Otak Sakura saat ini hanya dipenuhi kata-kata yang Naruto ucapkan tadi. Hal itu pula yang membawanya sekarang pada suatu tempat yang terkesan kumuh dengan barang barang yang berserakan. Jika kalian berpikir ini adalah gudang, maka jawabannya salah. Ini adalah kamar kost Naruto.

"Kau benar benar menjijikkan sekali!!"

"Narutoo!!! , singkirkan celana dalam mu dari sofa!!"

Mungkin sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali Sakura mengeluh sejak ia mengijakkan kakinya di kost Naruto. Bahkan saat Naruto mempersilahkan Sakura masuk kost, Sakura berjinjit untuk masuk ke dalam. Sakura saat ini hanya berdiam di dekat pintu masuk sambil menunggu Naruto menyingkirkan celana dalam miliknya di sofa.

"sudah nona higienis, silahkan duduk" Naruto mempersilahkan gadis pink itu duduk di sofa.

"aku tidak paham, sebenarnya ini kamar kost mu atau kandang babi?" Sakura menatap Naruto kesal. Yang ditatap hanya memberikan cengiran khas miliknya.

"aku pernah melihat yang lebih buruk dari ini Sakura-chan" Ucap pemuda bermanik blue sapphire pada gadis dihadapannya.

"aku tidak peduli" Ucap Sakura dengan ketus.

Sakura menempatkan bokongnya dengan enggan pada sofa tempat celana dalam Naruto hinggap tadi. Sofa yang Sakura duduki adalah single sofa yang hanya cukup ditempati satu orang saja. Jika boleh memilih, sebenarnya lebih baik ia duduk di lantai, namun apadaya lantai pun juga menjadi korban kejorokan Naruto. Bayangkan saja, pakaian-pakaian kotor, sampah cup ramen, hingga piring kotor memenuhi ruangan itu.

"langsung saja pada intinya, aku kesini ingin kau memberitahu tentang bagaimana caranya mendapatkan hati Sasuke." ucap sakura to the point. Bukan tanpa alasan Sakura mau mendapat saran dari Naruto tentang cara mendapatkan hati Sasuke. Sakura tau betul Pria dengan rambut mirip durian ini adalah teman dekat Sasuke dari kecil. Jika bukan karna alasan itu, mungkin ia tidak akan berakhir di kamar kost milik laki-laki yang menjijikkan ini.

"Hoo- baiklah kau seperti nya sudah tidak sabar ya Sakura-chan? hihihi" Naruto memposisikan dirinya duduk bersila dihadapan Sakura. Dagunya ia topangkan pada tangannya membentuk gestur orang berpikir. Sesekali matanya melirik ke arah Sakura yang sepertinya sudah tidak sabar menunggu jawaban Naruto.

"ok ok jadi begini, sudah sampai mana kau mengenal Sasuke? Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto.

"hmm... yang aku tau tentang Sasuke-kun, dia adalah pria berparas tampan dengan pembawaan sikap yang dingin namun keren." ujar Sakura. nadanya bicaranya melunak saat mendeskripsikan sosok yang ia puja.

"jika hanya itu yang kau tau, apa bedanya kau dengan Ino? atau penggemar Sasuke lainnya?" ucapan Naruto membuat Sakura sedikit tertampar.

"hng.., kau benar" ucap Sakura lesu.

"jika diibaratkan bumi, kau baru mengenal Sasuke di atmosfernya saja. Ya, bahkan lapisan terluar dari atmosfer. Apa yang membuat Sasuke tidak tertarik padamu? karena kau sama saja dengan wanita-wanita lain yang menggilainya. Sama-sama tidak menarik." ucap Naruto. Matanya memandang ke arah Sakura yang saat ini mengerucurkan bibirnya.

"lalu aku harus apa? Tolonglah aku Naruto~ beritahu aku segala yang kau ketahui dari Sasuke." Sakura beranjak dari sofa yang ia tempati lalu menghampiri Naruto. Gadis itu memasang wajah memohon dengan kedua tangannya terulur ke arah bahu Naruto. Mengguncang-guncang kecil tubuh pria berkulit tan itu.

"baik-baik aku akan memberitahumu. Yang pertama aku akan memberitahu tentang seperti apa tipe gadis yang disukai si pantat ayam itu. " ucap Naruto dengan wajah yang mengejek.

"berhenti menghina Sasuke-kun, setidaknya dia lebih tampan darimu." ucap Sakura ketus.

"dan cepat beritahu aku bagaimana tipe ideal Sasuke" tambah Sakura masih dengan nada yang ketus.

"baik-baik, Sasuke menyukai hmm... Wanita yang... Lebih pendek darinya." Naruto berpikir dan memutar otaknya. setidaknya jawaban asal yang dikeluarkan memang betul fakta dari kebanyakan pria.

Sakura mengembangkan senyumannya. dia terlihat beberapa persen lebih bahagia dari sebelumnya. Pada dasarnya Sakura memang wanita yang naif, hanya sebuah omong kosong bisa membuatnya bahagia.

"apalagi?" Sakura menuntut jawaban lebih.

"Sasuke menyukai wanita yang langsing" ucap Naruto masih sama dengan jawaban sebelumnya.

asal mengarang

"ummm~ yang lain?" Sakura semakin melambung sekarang setidaknya ada dua kriteria tipe gadis yang disukai Sasuke ada pada dirinya.

Naruto semakin semangat melihat Sakura yang seolah percaya pada ucapannya tanpa menaruh rasa curiga sedikitpun.

"ok yang terakhir adalah, dia harus jago bercinta..." ucap Naruto dengan seringaian di akhir kalimatnya.

 _JEDERRR_.. kepala Sakura terasa seperti tersambar petir saat ini. apa katanya? jago bercinta?. Menyadari ada sesuatu yang janggal disini Sakura lalu memasang ekspresi marah pada Naruto.

"Jangan coba coba menipuku bakka!!!" Geram Sakura. tangan nya sudah terkepal dengan kuat dan siap ia hantamkan pada wajah bodoh temannya itu.

"menipu apa?, kau tidak ingat Sasuke terlihat diam saja saat ini menempelkan payudara pada lengannya?" ucap Naruto. dirinya sedikit menghindar dari Sakura. takut. Takut jika besok pipinya berubah biru dan jadi bahan tertawaan Kiba di Kampus.

Sakura kembali diam. kepalan tangan nya ia lepaskan dengan wajah yang terlihat lesu seperti orang habis donor darah. _Emerald_ Sakura menatap lurus pada Manik _biru Sapphire_ milik Naruto. Dirinya mulai mendekati Naruto kembali. Naruto masih sedikit takut, tubuhnya memasang posisi siap siaga kalau-kalau Sakura mengamuk ingin memukulnya.

"Beritahu aku bagaimana caranya jago bercinta..." ucap Sakura tiba-tiba.

Mata Naruto membulat tak percaya. Senyuman nakal muncul dari bibirnya. Sepertinya Sakura sudah mulai terperangkap permainannya.

 **TBC**

sekian dan terima kasih. maapkan bila ancur karna ini ff pertama xD. next chapter mungkin ada adegan 'iya iya nya' .


End file.
